People's Revolutionary Communist Party
The People's Revolutionary Communist Party is a far left party in the nation of Hutori. Ideology Economy As a Communist party, the PRCP is a clear proponent of a state-owned economy. It has been proven time and again that capitalism and the free market ideology are not capable of sustaining every single valuable member of society. Industry and Business The PRCP differs with regular Communism on one important viewpoint concerning industry and business. Whereas traditional communism does not allow small private businesses, the PRCP does. If a citizen wishes to start his or her own business, he should be allowed to under very strict regulations, making sure that there is no unfair competition, making sure that prices remain acceptable and making sure that the services or goods he or she is providing have a positive impact on the neighbourhood. Furthermore, the nationalisation of key industries such as telecommunication, gas, electricity and water are crucial to the wellbeing of all citizens. Taxes and their Allocation It is necessary to raise taxes for the rich and upper middle-class and lower them for the poor and the lower middle-class. These funds are to be used to pay for various large social programmes of which all citizens can draw benefit, such as free health care and education. Civil Rights The PRCP advocates many civil rights, but with rights come obligations. Abortion should be allowed in the first and second trimester, and euthanasia should be allowed with consent from both the doctor and the patient. When dealing with organs of a deceased person, consent ought to be assumed unless otherwise stated. Individual freedom is very important, but should never be disconnected from the wellbeing of society as a whole. Therefore we also advocate marriage regardless of sexuality. Increasing overall tolerance is most important to the PRCP. Environment The environment is very important, and the PRCP wishes to protect it. Banning hunting and fishing are important to the PRCP, as well as imposing very strict laws concerning pollution control. This planet wasn't given to us by our parents, we are borrowing it from our children. '- Arienne Joséphine' Military The PRCP is a very pacifist party. This does not mean it cowers behind others for protection, however. When the very ideals of the PRCP become threatened, it will take up arms and fight for its right to exist. The PRCP opposes all chemical, biological and nuclear weapons. Only research in those areas should be allowed under very strict regulations and conditions. Religion Religion is a very important issue to the PRCP, not so much because of preservation, but because of extermination. The PRCP has a very firm stance on religion which becomes very obvious in the following quote by Julien Lahaut, first chairman of the PRCP. Religion is poison. Poison. Like a poison, it weakens humanity. Like a drug, it retards the mind of one's self and society. The opiate of the people. The PRCP wishes to see religion completely eradicated from the face of the planet. History Founding and the Great Julien Lahaut On July 17, 2495, Julien Lahaut founded the Communist Party of the People. Lahaut himself was a staunch Trotskyist and founded the party on those very principles. The party was founded shortly after the 2495 elections, and was therefore unable to participate. However, in 2499 the CPP was able to enter its first elections. Much to everyone's surprise, the elections were a major success, taking almost 19% of the votes. The Communist Party of the People became an important player on the political front, unable to be ignored. Julien Lahaut would continue to lead the party until February 2505, when he had to step down because of illness. He was succeeded by Hélène Tropez-Carraque who held various ministerial posts during the past years. Years of Moderate Success In the years following Lahaut, the party continued to receive ample votes in elections. Tropez-Carraque was followed by Martin Walsingham who held the post of chairman from August 2512 until December 2517. During this periode the party continued its Trotskyist course.